<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Glances. by AllAccordingToPan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26038384">Glances.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllAccordingToPan/pseuds/AllAccordingToPan'>AllAccordingToPan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dreamnap Stories. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream team minecraft, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5am Regrets, Fluff, Implied Secret Relationship, I’m sorry that it’s shit i can do better i promise, M/M, Mentions of both George and Bad, Sapnap’s pov, Story without dialogue, and I absolutely love dreamnap so, because the mans deserves some love, maybe a small tiny hint of Angst, minecraft au, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:27:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26038384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllAccordingToPan/pseuds/AllAccordingToPan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into the many glances he shares with Dream, and a tiny look into what he thinks of them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dreamnap Stories. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>176</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Glances.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I... have never written for this fandom before, nor do i ship the actual people, i ship their minecraft personas and their disembodied voices thank you. </p>
<p>Also vaguely set in a minecraft like world? Because why write about the real world when i’m already suffering in it. Also i do understand this concept is very weird but.... just accept it, it was written at 5am what else did you expect?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A glance, that’s most of the interaction he has with his lover, in public at least. However, he wasn’t ever concerned about it, after all, once they were hidden from prying eyes he was more than affectionate. Soft assurances of love whispered in his ear, delicately long fingers brushing through his ebony strands of hair, carefully tugging off the white headband. Soft lips brushing past his cheek, a nose nuzzling it soon after, yes, he was very affectionate when they were alone.</p>
<p>Fleeting glances, another form of glances he shares with his lover, when the other isn’t sure they’ll make it through the End, or even through the Nether. Still afraid of their friends’ potential scorn, he sees a pair of bright green eyes glance at him fleetingly, before they move back towards the rest of their friends. No one but him catches the look of love in those oh so beloved pair of green eyes, no one but him realises the fear behind them, the worry he holds for him. And it feels good, a part of Dream only he gets access to, everyone gets to hear his laugh, but his glances? Those were his, and his only.</p>
<p>There were times he glanced towards Dream first, and it took mere seconds before the other caught his eyes, looking straight back at them before a soft smile formed on his face. His body softened visibly as he stared back, the eye contact never turned awkward, but it was often broken by the sound of a mob approaching them, or their friends’ voices calling out towards them. And just like that, the moment would be broken, and he once again found himself without the others’ eyes upon him.</p>
<p>A sideways glance, where Dream or he quickly looked over at each other, trying not to catch the attention of their friends as they silently assessed each other. Searching where the other was quickly before a mob could sneak up on them, making sure the other didn’t get separated from them and lost in the Nether. Those felt like the most secure eye contact they had, always meant to reassure both him and Dream that they were still there, still very much alive.</p>
<p>Those special moments when the glance could only be described as loving were in his opinion; the best. They happened only when the pair was alone, hiding away in their house made entirely of cobblestone and oak, while surrounded by the houses of their friends, it was by far the most private place they had. They shared loving glances of each other, both of them taking turns staring at one another’s features, a moment of silence as they silently admired one another.</p>
<p>Fearful glances, easily his least favourite. You see, he and their friends liked to play manhunt, where Dream went off on his own while George, Bad and himself tried to hunt his lover down, and kill him, stopping him from getting to the end. Of course they were more than capable of respawning but it was scary nonetheless, the glances Dream did over his shoulder, staring at Sapnap with wide green eyes filled with silent fead? Haunted each and every one of his nightmares.</p>
<p>He had always liked it more when they shared more than just glances, hell, in the beginning of their relationship he hoped for it. But the glances will always be sacred to him, a secret shared between him and his lover for no one else to discover, their friends will never know the meaning behind any of the looks they share. They will never understand their quick retreat to their shared home the second they enter the village, the fleeting kisses in the darkest corner of a tavern, the quick hugs in a blocked off part of the fortress, or even the regular smiles they shared in the overworld.</p>
<p>All of those small actions had something hidden behind them that their friends had yet to figure out, and it was love.</p>
<p>If they were to never find out? Sapnap honestly couldn’t say he’d mind.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I do actually have more planned for this ship, and it’s IDV inspired, and i’m excited for it but first i’m dipping my toes into this frankly terrifying fandom.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>